Rising Call: Need OCs!
Ok so, your OC can be featured in my new story, "A Rising Call" if you answer these questions: * What is your OC's name? * What is their personality? * What gender? * What do they look like? Spaces left: 35 OCs so far: OC NAME: '''Moonpelt '''PERSONALITY: Other cats call Moonpelt a pain. But her best friends know that she can be very sweet and kind. She seems mean on the outside but deep down, she is kind and caring. Let's say that one of her Clanmates fell out of a tree. She would see if they are still alive first, then rush to get the medicine cat, even if it was her enemy. GENDER: Female LOOKS: Moonpelt is a light grey cat with a white muzzle and dark grey back paws, and black front paws, tail, and ears. OC NAME: Flamestar PERSONALITY: Flamestar always believed that hardwork and conflict is what gives you sucess, and likes to work her way up to her postions in whichever Clan. She almost never complains, and deals with things quite intellegently without struggle or any type of conflict. She stands firmly in her belief, and rarely ever changes her opinion on someone or something unless evidence of something has been brought and concluded. Being a strong and loyal leader to FrostClan, she is quite clever, and will often think out problems before actively engaging in them. Flamestar is a rather quiet cat, and likes to keep her thoughts and opinions to herself for the sake of her Clan. She doesn't brag or boast about anything, feeling that it is inadequate and dishonerable. Flamestar usually has confidence in herself, but sometimes doubts her sucess and good-doings to her Clan because of her past. In battle, Flamestar believes that fighting isn't a good way of solving problems, and always speaks before attacking the enemy. She doesn't like it when others betray her, but will usually offer a second chance and have them prove loyality before going any further with anything within the Clan. Flamestar is very calm and collected, and remains as such when under pressure or in any type of conflict. Flamestar often finds herself alone, which some what concerns her. Even though she sometimes worries about herself, she worries about her Clanmates more, and always puts them first no matter what. Overall, Flamestar is very loyal and fun to talk to, and is open to help others with any problems or concerns. GENDER: Female APPEARANCE: '''Large, fluffy she-cat with long-haired orange fur, jade green eyes, and a white tail-tip, muzzle, and paws. '''OC NAME: Kestrelheart PERSONALITY: Kestrelheart is the outgoing, spunky type. She always knows when it’s a good time to have fun, and knows right from wrong- well,....sometimes. Kestrelheart loves to fight, BUT she’s not bloodthirsty. Kestrelheart just thinks that it’s fun, and a good bit of exersise- unless simeone gets brutally hurt. She’s fierce and loyal, and will always defend her friends. Kestrelheart is best friends with Moonpelt, and she has a loving mate— Duskfall, who she loves with all her heart. And whenever Kestrelheart needs to defend her clan, Moonpelt, and Duskfall, she will. Even at the cost of her life. APPERANCE: Kestrelflight is a light brown tortishell with white paws and dark brown spots speckled on her pelt like raindrops. She has crystal-clear blue eyes, and is known for being a pretty she-cat. GENDER: She-cat OC NAME: '''Duskfall '''PERSONALITY: Duskfall is known for being quiet and a little shy. But if you get to know him, he is a great friend- and mate. Duskfall loves Kestrelheart deeply and will do anything to protect her. He will be fierce and strong when needed, and if you need to keep a secret, go to him. Duskfall is modest and quietly obedient to his clan, he truly enjoys serving his clan, and he will fight to protect it- but he usually wants peace first. GENDER: '''Tom '''APPEARANCE: Duskfall is a pale brown tom with a dark brown tail-tip and muzzle. He has amber eyes. Prolouge: (its still in progress so dont hate me ;-;) Moonpelt didn't know what was happening. It seemed like the clearing was spattered with blood. Not just any blood. It was Flamestar's mixed with her friend,(dont have a cat yet)'s blood. Moonpelt was so angry at CloudClan, she felt like she could kill any cat in the forest. Then she rushed out into the bushes to find CloudClan and let them feel FrostClan's wrath.